


Pretty Deadly

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Mind your damn business and just keep doing what you're doing."Carl finished putting his gun back together, raising it up and aiming it at Negan. He bit his cheek to hold back his smile. A devilish grin. Negan loved it. Thought it was kinda cute. Cute in a serial killer way, if that was a thing. "Are you sure? Because I could test out my gun instead." He smirked, his hair falling across his forehead. "Make sure I put it together correctly."





	Pretty Deadly

Carl sat on the couch, hunched over his gun as he stripped it, cleaned it, and put it back together. He had been doing it for about an hour, just as an excuse to do something other than leave their room. Negan laid on the bed, swinging his bat around above his head. It was silent in there, something Carl had learned to appreciate. Silence was better than the groans of walkers. It was a comfortable silence, too. Neither of them needed to speak, they were content. Carl wondered if his parents were ever able to feel this safe and happy after the world went to shit.

"You're gonna hit yourself in the head." Carl said without looking up. He was putting his gun back together for the tenth time. "Maybe you deserve it. You've killed a lot of people with that bat. Ever heard of karma?" 

"Shut up." Negan stopped swinging the bat, dropping it down on the bed next to him with a thud. Carl wished he would stop laying the bat on the bed, no matter how many times its cleaned it will still always be dirty. Blood and brains of people and walkers soaked into the wood. Negan did clean it religiously, though, so things could be worse. Much worse. "Mind your damn business and just keep doing what you're doing."

Carl finished putting his gun back together, raising it up and aiming it at Negan. He bit his cheek to hold back his smile. A devilish grin. Negan loved it. Thought it was kinda cute. Cute in a serial killer way, if that was a thing. "Are you sure? Because I could test out my gun instead." He smirked, his hair falling across his forehead. "Make sure I put it together correctly." 

"No." Negan smiled. It was a bitchy one. A smile he always gave Carl when Carl was being, well, bitchy. (Which was most of the time.) He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, boots thudding against the ground. Another thing Carl hated and constantly told Negan to stop doing. Wearing his boots while he was in bed. Carl swore he cared more about keeping the damn bat clean than he cared about keeping the place where he slept clean. "I meant sit there and look pretty." 

"I am pretty." Carl fired the gun, the bullet just missing Negans temple. Negans eyes were wide for a moment. He was afraid. Carl would pride himself on that, each time he caught Negan off guard or sent a shiver down his spine. Negan was more afraid of Carl than he was of walkers. Carl wanted to keep it that way. "Pretty deadly." He dropped his arm and set the gun in his lap. "Shouldn't you be out lecturing people?'

"Opposed to spending time with you." Negan teased. He stood up and walked towards Carl, eyes roaming all over the boys body. His pretty doll. Pretty with a few cracks and missing pieces, but his pretty doll nevertheless. "I don't lecture them."

"Right." Carl looked up at him. It was filled with love. Love was a beautiful look on Carl. So was anger. And bitchy. And sad. Carl called him a sadist when Negan said he was beautiful when he cried. Negan thought it was romantic but each to their own. "You just enjoy hearing yourself talk and talk and talk." He rolled his eye. "You're being annoying. Go away." 

Negan smirked, cupping Carls cheek. He ran his thumb across Carls lips before slipping his thumb in. Without hesitating Carl began to suck on his thumb, looking at him with such an innocent look Negans legs almost went weak. "You're lucky you got a good mouth, darling." He chuckled, pulling his thumb away. A string of spit fell from Carls lips. "Or else that mouth would get you into a hell of a lot of trouble." 

Carl scoffed. He was smart, he knew Negan would never do anything too extreme. But he still pushed him. Danced across all of his buttons like it was some game. Sometimes Negan wondered if Rick knew how bad his little boy really was. If he knew that his little boy may be the monster Rick was trying to keep out. "You liking my mouth has nothing to do with it. I would still say what I wanted even if I didn't suck your dick all the time."

"Awe." Negan grinned. "Someone's pissy today." He grabbed Carls jaw, roughly. "What's got my angel so angry? You mad cuz I smell like a certain lady's perfume." That pissed Carl off. Mentioning his wives always did. Carl was pretty when he was angry, though. Then again, that boy always looked pretty. He was going to be the death of Negan, he swears it. "Don't give me that look. Thats how your daddy looks at me." 

"I don't blame him." Carl was stripping the gun again, biting his lip. Not in concentration, but in anger. He didn't want to snap and say something he didn't mean. Thats how Carls anger worked. He snapped and threats spilled from his lips. Last time Negan mentioned his wives Carl threatened to kill them all with Lucille. Ever since then, Carl had watched himself. Hid his darkness. "Now, shut it. I need to focus." 

"No you don't." Negan leaned against the arm of the couch. "You could strip that gun and get it back together with one arm, in your sleep." Negan leaned in when he added the last detail. "You're just bitchy today. Thats how I like them, though. Bratty. Bitchy. Angry." He grabbed Carls jaw, squishing his cheeks. For a moment, Negan thought Carl may shoot him. "But they shut up as soon as daddy reminds them whos in charge." 

Carl jerked away from his touch. "Go away." He mumbled. "You have a whole building to look over. There must be something you have to do. Like burn someone's face off, fuck one of your oh so precious wives, rub it in Dwights face that you fuck his wife-" Carl shot Negan a glance. "I could go on for hours." 

"That's a good argument but I'm good here." Negan licked his lips, studying Carl. The boy was beautiful, really. He was smart and strong and his brain worked like Negans, if not better. Sometimes Negan wondered if Rick knew how bad his little boy was. If Rick knew that the monster he was trying so hard to keep out was the one he loved the most. "I like looking at you. All pretty." 

Carl elbowed Negans thigh, stripping the gun again. "Shut up. You don't need to compliment me like I'm some chick you're trying to pick up. I'm already sleeping with you. The stupid, cheesy flirting can end." His cheeks already had a rosy tint. 

"Come on, you don't mean that." Negan was playing with his hair. Rubbing the top of his head and running his fingers through it. Carl pushed into his touch on instinct. The kid was touch starved as all hell. Negan loved that, too. Made him needy. "You love when I compliment you. When I tell you you're my favorite little wife and how I wanna buy you a ring-" 

Carl scoffed, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, Negan. You and I both know that thats not true." He was also insecure. Postive that every act of romance Negan did for him was all to get him in bed. And it was, partly, but Negan also wanted to make sure the kid felt loved. He had been through hell and back. He deserved affection and praise. Even if he didn't want to admit it. 

"My pretty boy.." Negan grinned when his cheeks turned bright pink. "All smart and strong... long pretty hair and real pretty blue eyes... well..." Carl flinched. Too far. "And those lips. Pretty and pink. I got the most perfect girl all to myself." The blush was back. "You know, kid-" 

"Don't." Carl knew where this was going. He could blush at all compliments as long as they didn't mention his eye, or lack there of. Negan could call him a good boy and stroke his hair for hours and Carl would melt into him, but as soon as Negan mentioned his socket the boy would go cold. "You should leave." 

"You're really beautiful..." Negan wasn't teasing him now. "Prettier than all my wives." He tilted Carls chin up but Carl ducked away. Shy. He knew the kid loved them. No matter how angry he got, he loved them. He always blushed and pushed up against Negan when he complimented him. 

Carl pressed his gun to Negans stomach. "I could kill you right now-" He flashed a smile. "So you should do us both a favor and stop." He wasn't serious. He was good at being angry, he really was, but this wasn't real anger. This was acting, bad acting at that. Negan swore the kid would rather rip out his other eye and eat it before admitting that he loved compliments. That he adored praise and gentle touches. Negan knew why, too. Carl believed they made him weak. 

Negan curled his fingers around Carls jaw, locking eyes with him. "I know, darling." He leaned down and kissed him, not stopping until Carl relaxed against him. "That's part of your charm." He winked. Carls cheeks were a deep red. It was cute, really. "I'm gonna go do rounds. When I get back you better be naked on the bed, understood?" 

Carl nodded, slowly, looking up at Negan like he hung all the stars in the sky. Negan felt unworthy to be the one receiving that look. Carl deserved better. So much better. But Negan didn't want him with better. He wanted him all to himself. He was selfish. "Okay." 

"And take your bandages off, too." The kid went stuff, his walls were back up in seconds. Negan promised himself in that moment that he would make sure Carl knew how beautiful he was. Socket and scars, too. "Tonight's about you." Carl ducked away, shy. "Sweetheart."


End file.
